my new someone
by Klaroline princess
Summary: hi everyone!its just a story that i wrote..hope you like it!sorry for any mistakes! big fun of klaroline! do not own anything! hope you enjoy it!


1)

it was midnight and she was alone...again...but she doesnt care anymore...she gotta used to was confused with the salvatores..bonny was not her friend anymore...she hasnt talk to matt for mounths...and tyler is just busy with his new friend hyley..but she was ok with that..she hoped to be ok with that,she know that she doesnt love him but still,this is hurting has noone ...but someone that she hate before now is like her best friend and thats rebekah..at first they hate each other but now they are all day together doing things they both like..

in the other hand klaus just couldnt stop thinking of her,but she never told anyone that..except stefan..he is her best friend now..after of course he promised he couldnt kill anyone in the mystic falls..or drink someones blood..except from bags..he really trying hard not to kill someone...

one day caroline and rebekah were shopping..

rebekah:which one?blue or black?

caroline:mmm..the blue one!

rebekah:ok ill bye the blue for you and i ll bye the black for me..!

caroline:no bekah,its ok,i dont nee...

rebekah:shut up.i wont take no for an answer..

caroline:ok..

rebekah:(seeing caroline)whats up with you these days?youre not in a good mood..?!

caroline:nothing..im finee(she looking down)

rebekah:cmon caroline..i know sth wrong..and i also know what..tyler.. (caroline looking sad)cmon car..you are jealous of her new friend right?

caroline:its not that im jealous ...its just that i cant believe one day he tells me that he loves me and the other day is with someone else...

rebekah:you know why he do all this?because he is a jerk.!all boys are!

caroline: what about matt?he is a jerk too?

rebekah:(smiles like she is in love or something)except matt!he is not a boy!he is a mann...!

caroline:yeah right!(smiling)

rebekah:seriously!dont be sad..please...for me...i need the the other caroline..not the sad one..

caroline:im fine worry ill be fine..i have to go now..ill call you later..

and she went home..while she gett dressed she saw one picture of her with tyler when they were still she saw how happy she tought they were a drop of ters come down of her she just let the picture in a box under her bed..and went down..she was sad but she dont want anyone to see her crying!

stefan and klaus were playing klaus wasnt paying attention..

stefan:rout mat!again!

klaus:(sighed)

stefan:nick..are you ok man?

klaus:yes !why you asking?

stefan:cause i won 6 times in a row!and i never win!

klaus:its nothing man

stefan:ooo cmon..its caroline?!again?rigtht?

klaus:i just can stop thinking about her..

stefan:and thats weird because she has regretted you too many times..

klaus:its not funny man!

stefan :ok im stopping

kalus:she just think the worst for me..but its ok...ill be fine...im an original..i cant be in love right?/

stefan was loughing...he doesnt want to admit it..

the next evening rebekah and caroline were in the grill...they were talking about rebekahs birthday..there were coming..

rebekah:its gonna be a huge event!

caroline:im sure about that!

rebekah:cmon...where is the spirit?

caroline:i left it home!(she laughed)

rebekah:very funny..

(klaus has just arrived and when he saw the girls he went in their table)

klaus:hi sweathearts!

caroline(with a pissed face):you...again..

rebekah:what do youwant nick?

klaus:i came for a drink and then i saw YOU and i thought it would be a good idea to say hi!

caroline:you thought wrong!

klaus:why,love?

caroline:because we were leaving!

rebekah:but we just came..!

caroline:bekah(angrily)..!

klaus:its ok love!sit ill go!aaa and by the way i just saw your ex talking with a pretty hot woman!

caroline:screw you!(angrily)

klaus:im just saying..!

(kalus left)

caroline:man!he is so annoying!

rebekah:he wasnt always so annoying..!

caroline:what?you mean that this jack ass was normal?

rebekah:actually he was!nick before our mother turned us was very kind,very good gye!

(caroline looking confused)..really!he was the best person in our village!he always help people back there!

caroline:what do you saying?that become this person when he became a werewolfe?

rebekah:not exactly!

caroline:tell me!

rebekah:im not supposed to tell anything about that..

caroline:cmon i want say anything...

rebekah:you promise?

caroline:ok.i promise now tell me!

rebekah:he become like this when a woman break his heart..!

caroline:what?

rebekah:yep!a woman named tatia!nik was completely in love with her..he would give his soul for her!really!but this doesnt count for her obviously!

caroline:what do you mean?

rebekah:she had to choose between nick and elijha...

caroline:wait...what?

rebekah:and guess who she choose?

caroline:no way!

rebekah:yep!she choose elijha!and he was completeley lost the first days!but he never was angry with elijha!i mean for that reason!then she die,she become a vampire and he was a little bit busy with michael and our family so she didnt had time to think a lot about that..

(caroline was still..she couldnt move!her eyes were looking HIM!she couldnt believe in her ears!klaus..that man that she tought of being a murder was going through hell!)

caroline(she stop looking at him):whetever he still is a murder!i have to go!i ll call you!

(he left quickly for her doesnt want to admit it but she was thinking about him for a while..she tought that has been throught so many things for centuries..she felt sorry for him..)


End file.
